cruuinefandomcom-20200213-history
Tainted Blood
You hear a click behind the mirror and slight draft pushes it ajar. Enough that youd only notice were you watching the mirror at that exact moment. item fetch quest, with undertones of subterfuge How will this follow the 122 or 121 structure? Someone wants something, and is having trouble getting it. Valnyss wants a cure, and is having trouble getting it. Intro * introduction to character. - intro to the healer? * introduction to setting. - intro to resistance ? * turning point. - shit i need a book Middle * subplot - save his wife, racial tensions in alione * love interest - * midpoint - heading back * plan - make the potion * execute - it makes everything a Lot Worse Conclusion * failure - Val is comma'd solve the cipher we're running out of time * success - make the new potion, give it to val, SUCSESS EVERYTHING IS OKAY but not the same The final component to this potion is that red poison which flows through the veins of this foul creature. That to which they are sworn. Their Blood. Porody Ruins When you ask someone about the blood sworne they'll take you to Thala Orynius. They describe him as a man of ill temper, less you find him on the rare occasion he's free of work. He's the oldest member of the group and is one of the only one of their associates who was in the courts at the time of the coup. Pale blue, going transparent slightly cross eyes. Oversized ears even for an elf, thin lips with a noticable underbite, and a delicate thin nose sporting a large mole by his left nostril. Thick ginger hair sprouts from his head and you noticed a thick ugly scar by his ear. He is extremely obese and despite his chubby fingers they seem quite delicate and you see him handling herbs with precision. In this place of essentials his finery seems out of place, silken robes with thick velvet accents. The Journey to the Palace Porody Ruins - Albion On the journey the party are beset by 8 highway men, party can make spot checks from 120 feet away. Thug AC: 12 FF: 12 T: 10 HP: 22, 25, 39, 30, 30, 27, 39, 29 SPEED: 30 Intimidations +2 XP: 171 CAMP ENCOUNTER A scout comes across the party, requests they identify themselves then go on their way. Dwarven Female. Scout Lace Harding ;) Drow merchant selling spidersilks. Spider silk armor and clothing. As well as raw material. It's Nimeth O: raw material 5gp for a metre. cloak - 10 gp dress - 20 gp veil - 5gp gloves - 5gp blouse - 10 gp skirt - 5gp spider silk armor - 100 gp, +4 ac, +10 dex spider silk tunic - 50gp, +2 ac, +5 dex MACE: +4, 1d6+2 HEAVY CROSSBOW: +2, 100 - 400ft, 1d10 Albion One Missing, Five Found Albion - Northern Fort A wizards voice can be heard from miles away, a slight tremor in the earth, then nothing else. CAMP ENCOUNTER A dream comes to the one with the highest charisma, telling them that their charisma will impact the world for the greater good! A humanoid in a mask and full robes riding a skeletal horse passes by the party, if they are stopped they will ask if the party has seen a Drow Girl. its nimeth. she has a contract on her life with Umbra Lamina. Northern Fort - Alione Day 1 Pack of wolves attacking a man offers reward - Bloodsworne Blood. CAMP ENCOUNTER Day 2 Another Adventuring party walks by, they have a prisoner. A party of four, Two humans, A gnome, and an elf. Their prisoner is a half-orc. He killed a child and they are taking him to the Northen Fort to report CAMP ENCOUNTER Arrows fly past your parties heads, novice comes out from the trees and apologizes proufusely. Human boy. About 13. Peter. The wolf the boy was hunting appears to attack the party, cannot be tamed. Day 3 A con man, he begs to the party, he has a child in his arms. its an illusion. begs coin. A black dragon ignores the party and flies overhead. CAMP ENCOUNTER Wounded citizen comes along the party - Dwarf, was mugged by an elf, was out looking for his missing livestock. Day 4 A blizzard. It's nearly impossible to travel in. Arrive. Alione Denwen tells the party that the book should be located in the palace library, many books were burnt during the coup but dwarves hopefully aren't that stupid that they'd destroy such valuable knowledge. head to the palace librarys court librarian, gnomish man, willing to help the players but tells them the book they seek has been taken out. By who? A guardsman I believe Boden.. yes. Old friend. I believe he's currently on duty in the merchants district. The Guy Who Wants A Thing Boden Stoid, oh yes I have the book you want? What for? None of your business. This book belongs to the palace you can't just take it, you're not even a member of the court ! Well I suppose actually. You look like people who can "Get, Things, Done" My wife is sick,but god can help? the church has a bloodsworne artifact, you might have to blow up the church??? people will die, but you'll get the book, you will also see vision of SOuL GEM LOCATION, if you fuck this up he will be exiled and dedicate his life to killing all of you. The merchants district is a bustling hive of a mix of all races. Four bridges meet over the lake that flows through the city. You see guards standing at each bridge watching out for thieves and others who would seek to disturb the peace. "I... I don't want to talk about it here. Tell you what meet me at The Lost Sheppard. We can do business there." The Lost Sheppard Boden has set himself up in a booth in a private corner of the tavern, and open spotting you raises his tankard in a beconing gesture. "Welcome, now tell me. Why exactly are you after this book?" "I see. Your situation is dire, but I'm afraid mines not much better. Tell you what, I'd be willing to make a trade. There's a temple to Korp Svart opening in two days time due to the mass dwarven influx into the city. I know that within the temple there is an artifact, a dagger. I may be able to ... achieve what I'm trying to with the book with the dagger, then you would be free to take the book." The Church Opening Opening of the church of DWARVEN GOD - Korp Svart A repourposing of an old building. Saint Elvira's private sanctuary of prayer. where she had her visions of the final battle where she was martyrd. many upset elves, many happy dwarves. You arrive at the temple and feel insignificant in its presence. A mammoth oak tree grows in the archway leading into the temple towering over you. The marble that makes up the exterior of the temple is laced with ivy and moss and the lake that runs through the city is granted passage through it's walls. Iron Satyrs adorn pillars along the sides of the building, and a gold accented dome sits atop. A dwarf in golden armor that glows like sunlight stands on a plinth addressing a large crowd, the assembly is composed of eager dwarves and many elves in various states of unrest. "I am honored to be the first to nnounce this old forgotten plce will soon undergo complete refurbishing. It won't be long now until we too hve plce to pry in this gret city, the first stone in the foundation of what I'm sure will be a great dwarven empire in the sunlit world. I am so pleased to see so many members of our community here to celebrate with me, at last we have a place of worship in our new capital" A mixed response from the crowd, she steps off of the plinth, and a cleric shakes her hand "Thank you Knight Commander." The doors are opened and members of the public begin to make their way inside. Saint Elvira Saint Elvira was a member of the church who dedicated her life to healing those injured by blood sworne and swore to continue the work of Aelia Yeomire after the Kaiser passed. She began to look into the source of The Bane Vestibule You enter the vestibule elves run their hands along the fresco's on the walls between large white pillars. A set of stairs run along the walls on both sides joining at the top and a wooden door covered in thick foliage opens and beckons you to the sanctuary. Baths Fresh water runs through the room, it is wholly exposed to the elements. The chilly mountain air blows lightly through carrying the sent of earth and the incense smoking in the windows. Despite the water coming from the snowy mountains you can see steam rising from it. A room off to the side offers towels, soaps, and oils. Library Soft light spills into the room between ivy leaves covering tall windows. Bookshelves carved into trees growing up through the floor line the walls and reading nooks fill the space. You also notice a large mirror with a silver frame. Puzzle to open basement stairs A large mirror sits on the wall. There is a crystal figurine in the mirror that when you turn and look at the table its reflecting isn't there. The figurine is sitting on one of the tables in a private area elsewhere in the room. When the object is put in place ripples begin forming in the mirror originating at the figurine. Search DC: 15 to notice the figure isnt there, 15 to find it Sanctuary Statues that tower over you are covered by sheets and scaffolding is set up around them. They are to be removed. Trees grow through the floor of the sanctuary and meet at the ceiling, their branches intertwining and snaking down the walls. Holy Altar (Resting Place of Saint Elvira) Blue stained glass depicting Elvira softly illuminates the chamber. Alone in the dome is a marble slab with the elven prayer for the dead embossed in gold lettering upon it. Corridor Dungeon You hear a click behind the mirror and slight draft pushes it ajar. Enough that youd only notice were you watching the mirror at that exact moment. Vestibule The doorway opens up into a cavern, unlit and cold. before you there is enough light spilling in to see a steep winding staircase carved from the foundations of the temple. Torch hold, Alcove (9m), Cracks in wall 3 pitons, skeleton hanging from 3rd piton. Chest in alcove (rusted shut, req crow bar or 15HP Hardness 5, Break DC23) CLIMB DC: 18 In chest: Dagger of venom. Looks plain, leeks poison from handle. normal dagger stats + 1hp everyround. 3 immovable rods. Rust Room You hear the scrapping of metal against stone, and are overwheemed by a strong acidity in the air that floats from the open door. This creature is about the size of a pony. It has four insect like legs and a squat humped body protected by a thick lumpy hide. Its tail is covered with armour plates and ends in a bony projection that looks like a double ended paddle. The creature sports two long antennae on its head, one beneath each eye. Rust Monster 900 XP AC: 18 FF: 15 T''': 13 '''HP: 31 Init: 11 Speed: 40ft BA: +3 Att: Antenae touch +3 (RUST) F'ull Attack:' Bite -2 1d3 (RUST) Ref: +4 Fort: +2 Will: +5 Rust: Any touch of creature corrodes metal magic items must make a DC 17 Reflex save. Corridor YELLOW MOLD 700xp If disturbed yellow mold releses cloud of poisonus spores. 10ft must mke dc 12 con, or hve mx hp reduced by 1d10 must mke check 1 min lter or tke 2d10 dmg. deth. will die from fire Audience Chamber 30x30 You enter the dank and mouldy chamber to the sounds of taping, and the occasional jingle of coins. There is a locked wooden door down a 10ft corridor. cobwebs, corroded chain, candelabra, religious idol, slave bones, 110GP Dire Rat x3 - 300 XP AC: 15 FF: 12 T''': 14 '''HP: 4, 3, 8 Init: 10, 20, 23 Speed: 40ft, Climb 20ft BA: +0 Att: Bite +4 melee (1d4 plus disease) F'ull Attack:' Bite +4 melee (1d4 plus disease) Ref: +3 Fort: +5 Will: +3 Disease: Filth Fever - Fort DC 12 incubation 1d3 days damage 1d3 dex & con Robing Room 20x30 Bird droppings cover the floor, and upon a rack of tattered robes perches a skeletal bird clacking its beak. OWL - XP 100 AC: 17 FF: 14 T''': 15 '''HP: 8 Init: 14 Speed: 10ft BA: +6 Att: Talon +5 (1d4 x3) Ref: +2 Fort: +5 Will: +2 Torture/Kitchen Chamber 15x25 The chamber is partially collapsed, steam is rising from the many holes in the floor setting droplets on the thick webs spread around the room. Along the northern wall is a wardrobe: containing rat droppings and dust bunnies: and a bend covered in scratches, knife marks and what might be blood. WEBS Anyone passing through a webbed square must make a DC 15 Dex saving through or become restrained. Escaping is a full action, requiring a successful DC 12 Str or Dex check. Each 5ft of web has an AC of 10 and 15 HP, vulnerable to fire, immune to bludgeoning, piercing, and psychic damage. Library 30x20 The walls are lined with bookshelves that have been stripped bear. 5ft from the entrance is a fountain, somehow still running but filling the air with a dampness, and the smell of chlorine. In the south west corener there is a lectern and towards the northern wall two tables. There is a corridor leading further down next to the passage you entered through. On Brewing - Strax Steelbreast Clarrey. Take kanel and galinga, greynsde paris, and a lytel pepper, and make powder, and temper hit ryt got wyte wyne and the prid perte honey and ryne hit porowa clop. Guard Room 35x35 This room has suffered some severe leakage, all of its contents appear to be water damaged. A large fireplace takes up most of the northern wall along with some side chairs and a pile of soggy wood. CLAMP TRAP XP 150 Search DC: 15 AB: +8 Damage: 11 DDDC: 25 Ref Save: 15 VASE - 55GP Appraise DC: 12 Wrong: 49.5 Contains key shaped like deers head. The Unholy Altar You are overewhelemed by the smell of rotting flesh. The altar chamber is lit by several candelabra, upon approaching the altar you feel a domineering presence. several smaller stones Held together by mortar, ontop is a dagger. The hilt seems to be made of some kind of stone, or other early crafting material but the blade looks to be bone coated in volcanic glass, and carved into the glass are a number of sigils filled in with gold. (Blood Sworne knowledge DC15) just left of the door there is an old wooden chair, drapped over it a dusty cape long abandoned. You find a prisoner tied to the altar. If you sacrifice a prisoner on the altar Nothing happens at first. After a while, you sense a fiendish presence begins watching your every move; you can feel its malevolent gaze. If you leave them someone else kills the prisoner before you come back. if you free them The prisoner tries to stab you with a hidden knife, having actually been a cleverly disguised cultist. once you enter the altar room the pact has been sealed. if you leave this place will crumble. leave and spill more blood, or stay and sacrifice yourself. i will have a soul. CLOAKER XP 1800 AC: 19 FF: 16 T''': 12 '''HP: 48 Init: 18 Speed: 10ft, fly 40ft BA: +4 Att: Tail slap +8 (1d6+5) F'ull Attack:' Tail slap and Bite+3 (1d4+2) Ref: +5 Fort: +7 Will: +5 Unnerve: -2 on Attack and damage rolls in 60ft spread. Hearing this moan for 6 consecutive rounds means one must succeed a DC 15 will save or enter an indefinite trance. Fear: Anyone within 30ft must succeed a DC 15 will save or become panicked for 2 rounds. Nausea: Succeed a DC 15 ft save om a 30 ft radius or become overwhelmed b y nausea, fall prone and are nauseated for 7d4 rounds. Stupor: A single creature within 30ft must succeed a DC 15 fort save or be affect as though by a Hold Monster spell for 5 rounds Engulf: a cloaker can try to wrap a medium or a smaller creature in its body as a standard action. Does not provoke an attack of opportunity. If it succeeds a grapple it bites with a +4 bonus on attack. It can still attack with tail, attacks that hit during this time split damage 50:50 to cloaker and engulfed. Shadow Shift: Obscure vision: concealment (20% miss chance) for 1d4 rounds. Dancing Images: Duplicates Mirror Image spell Silent Image: Duplicates Silent Image spell. DC 15 Chr. The Book the book is transcribed into a holy text, denwen recognizes it, and knows that thala knows it. You reach the top of the stairs and can see out into the library, the figurine is still in place and you are able to exit the dungeon easily enough, though the screams of the prisoner you killed in the altar room are still fresh and haunting in your mind, as well as the low rumblings of the man you assume to be The Nightmare Stag. The library is as you left it, however night has fallen and the temple though quiet before is eerily silent. For a moment you think you hear a woman crying. GHOST OF SAINT ELRIVA moonlight through Grand stained glass depicting Elvira softly illuminates the chamber. A marble slab lays solemnly in the center of the dome and a ghostly figure of an elven woman gently sobbing sits upon it, her etheral gossamer robes catching the light. "What have they done." "They have ravaged my legacy, they have taken my sanctuary and raped and pillaged it. They allowed it to rot in the roots. I saw what you did, what you have done. You killed that man, this is a place of life and nourishment and you have fed a dark god. You have fed the mould that eats away at our home, that eats away at you, why fight it now?" "All we have is faith, it is not easiliy killed, but it is scarce between our mournings. Please leave me to mourn." She disapears. Where she lay there is now a soft golden glow. The elven prayer for the dead is embossed in gold lettering upon the casket, but now below it there reads in elvish "Their life, is yours" BACK TO THE LONELY SHEPARD You notice Boden sitting in the same booth as before, he looks haggard, sleepless, a ghost you is himself haunted. Though upon your noticing your arrival he shoots up from the table gracelessly and ploughs through the other patrons to get to you. "Did you find it?" "thank you. Thank you so much. My Ella may have a chance now. And I hope you can get more from this than I could" You feel your own wound festering and draining the life from you as he talks of his wives condition. You are all exaughsted There is high demand for rooms, the price is 5G for a shared room with strangers. They snore all night and little sleep is had. There is a noticable lacking of a feeling of a job well done. The Journey Back Alione-Northern Fort Day 1 A woman, covered in blood, a peasant girl she can't be older than 19, walks soulessly, dirty broken and bleeding feet scrapping along the hard dirt path. (HetaOni quest) She won't respond sensibly. "Don't go to the chateau. They're all dead. I need to get back, I need to get them back" and she'll continue hobbling down the path. Time feels warped around her. She drops a piece of parchment with dicrections on it to a near by estate, deep in the woods. HetaOni CAMP ENCOUNTER "I bought this in Alione, I can't stand your trail rations but if I must endure it we shall feast while we can" Denwen sets up a spit and begins to reveal from the caravan large amounts of fresh vegatbles which he puts in the pot to boil along with preserved meat that he sets up on the spit. You will all eat well tonight. He also has a 6 bottles of fine elven wine. "Overpriced, but I say it is worth it, for a few creature comforts on the road.I think you've all earnt it." Denwen regails you with a tale of a cool exiled prince. "Friends ! Comrades. Drink and be merry, we have been successful, gather round allow me to regail you with a tale from my home. There was once a great Maharaja, loved by his people whom he loved back. Some more than others, often resulting in bastards. Few of these ever learnt of their noble origins, and fewer of those would ever attempt to make a claim. Until Pallavi, she was no common whore but a former noble woman who's father had lost everything and been disgraced when betrayed by a close friend. She never stopped fighting to reclaim her place among the upper crust, found her way into the Durbar, and into their parties. This is when she enthralled the Maharaja Sayajirao. She fell pregnant with his child and made certain that the Maharaja knew this, however the Maharani was a cruel and jealous woman and the Sayajirao knew this. He could not keep Pallavi in the palace and turned her away, but Pallavi threatened to make her pregnancy known to the Durbar. However without any grounds to her claims she was thrown away as a whore driven mad by disease. Once Pallavi had given birth she knew she had been blessed for the child bore a striking resemblance to the Maharaja and this grew stronger with every year. They lived with meager means and Pallavi did what she could to keep them off the streets. She made sure her son would want for not. She also never kept his origins a secret from him. She told her that one day he would take his place in the palace with the Durbar. That he was noble and should never forget that. But she grew sick, the sacrifices she had made began to show, and the boy still a child watched her pass. Without guidance he made his way to the palace and demanded audience with the Maharaja. And was removed, yet still he persevered. He visited the palace everyday, some of the servants began to pity the boy, he began to tell them of his hardships. And one day a kinda servant managed to get him into the Maharaja's private quarters. It is hard to know if Sayajirao knew why the child was there before he started talking, the resemblence was uncanny, and perhaps that is why Sayajirao agreed to take him in. The child would live in the palace as his ward as long as no one was to find out his origins. The Maharani however was no fool, in seeing the child she knew she had been wronged and attempted to dispose of the boy, this is when the child's magic became apparent. The same servant who had assisted the boy in getting into the palace came across him cowering in a corner with a dead Maharani at his feet. The Maharaja resented the boy for this but couldn't find it in himself to turn the boy away. Until many years later, the boy had grown into a young man and enjoyed the fineries that a palace life afforded, and grew to resent his father in turn often referring to him self as "fathers dirty little secret" he began to act out against his father but never anything that warranted what happened next. The Maharaja hosted a grand ball for a meeting of the great houses and this is when the prince met Kajal, a noble mans son, their father were dear and old friends. This may have been what began the temptation. In defiance of his father the prince took Kajal to bed many times in the week of the ball. On the final night the pools in the palace gardens were filled on the Maharajas insistence with Blood Lotus. Known for their soporific effect, the lesser scandals of the night were all over shadowed by the princes next actions. He and Kajal chose their next rendezvous spot poorly as the tapestry they hid behind eventually gave way and the pair fell bare as the day they were born into the grand ballroom, soiling the fine silk tapestry in the process. The Durbar fell silent, a sobbering affair. The prince scrambled to his feet, helping up Kajal and wrapping themselves up in the tapestry. Looking up the Maharaja made his way in shocked steps down the stairs. "Father" the prince breathed loud enough for the guests to hear in the silent court. And perhaps it was the essence of Lotus in the air, or perhaps Sayajirao had simply come to the end of his rope. "I take you in, I feed you, I clothe you, I give you tutors, I make sure you want for nothing. And this is how you repay me? You kill my wife" a gasp from the Durbar "You constantly misbehave, you seduce my closest friends son? You disgrace me !" "Father I-" "You are no longer welcome in my court. In my home. In my homeland. You are here by exiled, should you dare darken any doorway of my kingdom I will make sure you are never seen again." The prince made his way out of the palace. The guests began to murmur and snicker at the prince, the prince no more. And he made his way out, out of the palace, out of the kingdom. And whilst he promised to return and reclaim his title, he was never seen or heard from again." Day 2 You reach a checkpoint along the road, mass guard activity. Dwarves wearing platemail with the Havenforge crest on it. "Halt" "Nothing to be alarmed by, we've had high bandit activity along these roads recently, just making sure you're not harboring any fugitives or anything of the like. " Two dwarves make their way around to the back of the caravan Denwen makes a stealth check. DC of 13. If caught the team must lie there way out of the situation. CAMP ENCOUNTER Goblin Attack ! 5 Goblins HP: 9, 7, 3, 2, 8 Initiative: 15, 5, 3, 21, 2 AC: 15, FF: 14, T: 12 Attack: Morningstar +2 melee (1d6) Saves: Fort: +3 Ref: +1 Will: -1 Speed: 30ft Day 3 Con Man - Potion Seller - very old gnome Its actually piss Health Potions - 5 GP Potions of Virility - 10 GP Love Potion - 20 GP Potion of Powerful Spells - 10 GP Potion of the Lion - 10 GP CAMP ENCOUNTER A strange old man in rags run through the camp, he is dirty and seems to be crazed. He throws a burlap sack at whoever is standing guard that night. "Quick take this! Don't let them catch me!" But no one comes. He runs off into the night. * A bottle of whisky * A smooth stone * 4 buds of garlic * 5 wooden buttons * 43 GP silver ring * rat droppings * Spider Blood Potion Spider Blood Potion Day 4 Gold Dragon offering advice A gold dragon in a halfling form A halfling girl shuffles down the road, her ragged excuse for a shaul flies off in the icy winds. You see her watch it for a second, then look down, then continue her trek. "we stand upon the precipice of change. the world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. watch for that moment, and when it comes do not be afraid to leap. It is only when you fall, that you learn whether you can fly." And with that she transforms into a shimmering gold dragon and flys off into the hills leaving behind five gold coins, and in the snow you all feel a comforting warmth as though you are sat in an inn, infront of a roaring fire. +1 to attack rolls and ac CAMP ENCOUNTER A creature appears in camp, and scuttles towards Davey or food scraps. This creature resembles a giant wolf spider, except with a larger head and vaiegated markings in white, grey, and blue over the legs and back. Its eight eyes are silver-white. It's about 8 feet long. HP: 22 Initiative: 14 AC: 15 T: 12 FF: 12 BAB: +5 Attack: Bite +7 melee (1d6+4 plus poison) Fort Save: 17. 1d8 poison damage Fort: +7 Ref: +7 Will: +2 Northern Fort-Albion Day 1 As the party passes beneath a large oak that has grown over the road, a branch swoops down and snatches the backpack from one of your group. The tree proves vocally petulant when you attempt retrieval, tossing the bag from one branch to another. CAMP ENCOUNTER Halfling camp! albion - porody ruins Day 1 A young man and woman riding a horse bareback, ill-equipped for travel, make to pass by you in haste. If questioned, they tell you they are lovers, fleeing a feud between their families who live in the village behind you. CAMP ENCOUNTER Valynss has horrifying nightmares envisioning her necrosis advancing, feeling as though her guts are melting inside her and when she reaches out touch your arm in rots and falls away. You wake up coughing, looking down you see blood and purple phlegm. Return to Porody You arrive back at the ruins appear an ancient stone husk from the exterior, Denwen leads you deep into the cavern and you are greeted a bustling hive of activity. A weathered young elf in green tartan approaches your group. Evelyn Llewellyn "Denwen ! Welcome back, I trust you are ready to make your report to Lilja?" He laughs at her "I am ready for a bath and I'll do nothing more before it. Evelyn take this lot to Thala, you won't see me till dusk" And with a flourish of his mulberry robes he saunters off. Evelyn huffs "I shouldn't be surprised. Spoiled brat still isn't accustomed to field work. Alright follow me" "I'm Evelyn, Field Manager, everyone reports back to me. You lot look a tad more adjusted to the adventurers life, still our resources are yours to use. Feel free to visit the kitchens, baths. I will be waiting for the report from Denwen in my office. Is there anything you need before I head off ?" "Did you get the book!?" "This will take time to study, come back tomorrow I'll tell you what I've found." Val You awake in the room you fell asleep in, only it empty, you look around and see your parents, its chest bursts open and maggots and worms tumble out, writhing on the floor they begin walking towards you. You wake to a door openning and for a moment you think its them. Denwen enters summoning you to Thala's chambers. It's finished. This should do the trick. Val drinks the potion and for a moment nothing happens. It tastes like grass. And then all of a sudden she begins to shudder falling to the floor she coughs up a considerable amount of blood and black gunk. Thick and viscous. Until she eventually runs out of breath and falls to the floor. Thala: I don't know!? I don't know what happened I followed the instructions to the letter. To every letter. My ingredients aren't poor quality. Thala: I studied that book. Do you think it would have taken me a whole day otherwise. Thala: I've been studying this kind of thing my whole life.... and yet. There was one. Just one part I couldn't translate. Well I did but it came out jibberish. It's Coded Smj vnyoh wqarqyjys qv smnu rqsnqy nu smj tje rqnuqy zmnwm vhqzu smtqgdm smj ljnyu qv smnu vqgh wtjosgtj. Smos sq zmnwm smjx otj uzqty. Smjnt Ihqqe. Give it to her Dependeding on how long it takes to solve the riddle the outcomes of giving Val the correct potion vary. NPC's Thala Orynius - Stonebreaker's Healer Pale blue, going transparent slightly cross eyes. Oversized ears even for an elf, thin lips with a noticable underbite, and a delicate thin nose sporting a large mole by his left nostril. Thick ginger hair sprouts from his head and you noticed a thick ugly scar by his ear. He is extremely obese and despite his chubby fingers they seem quite delicate and you see him handling herbs with precision. In this place of essentials his finery seems out of place, silken robes with thick velvet accents. Hates the rich and powerful, he himself was once quite wealthy and held high position in the court, and as a result saw what stupidity wealth can bring. Was 86 at the time of the coup, now 263. Faithful to Aekriy, not a liar but frequently embellishes the truth. Friendly when calm. Scornful when stressed. Currently friendly. Denwen Azarrailon - Apprentice Healer Cynical but eager student. Believes in the cause but thinks they're going to have more loses than wins before they get what they want. Boden Stoid - The guy who has what you want/guard Court Librarian